penguintvfandomcom-20200215-history
The penguin over the hedge
The Penguin Over the Hedge is a show for biggies that airs on Pengy LOL! every thursday from 3:00 p.m to 3:30 p.m and on Pengy Teens daily from 2:00 p.m to 2:30 p.m. It Is about a girl named Lexie Worthington who gets tangeled up in a lot of drama. Some penguins consider it a soap opera, as it sometimes airs in the wee hours of the morning on daytime TV channels. About It is rated TV-14, but some penguins aged 9-13 watch it. It takes place at South CP High, a high school in Penguinopolis. The main characters are Lexie Worthington and Kasen Holister. They live in the same neighborhood, and Lexie just moved in the neighborhood. One day, Kasen looked over the hedge and saw Lexie relaxing in her backyard. She waved to him and went inside her new home. Kasen is always in the center of attention, but he just goes with the flow. Other characters Brittney "Britt" Vasquez: The filthy rich, arrogant, self-absorbed, snobby drama club leader and cheer captain. Zendaya "Zen" Fisher: The filthy rich co-captain of the cheer squad. Her father owns a country club in New Penguin City. Chase MaGennis: A psychotic 16 year old sociopath. He has ADHD and has severe bipolar disorder and Anti-Social Personality Disorder. Brett Vasquez: Birttney's brother who works part time in the Coffee Shop. He is a spirit boy for the cheer squad. Michelle "Michie" Hobbs: Chase's best friend. She is a psychopath. Emily "Emmy" Koon: A girl who is trying to become a boy. Logan "Curly Sue" Smith: He is a 17 year old dancer and camera guy. He likes recording short films. Main characters Kasen: A 15 year old who is always in the center of attention, yet he just goes with it. His catchphrase is "Beggars can't be choosers!". He has black hair and freckles. He is very tall. Lexie: A 15 year old who used to go to a catholic school on Webkinz until she and her parents decided it didn't have much penguins, so it was perfect to move to CP. She has wavy red hair and is a smidge tall, but not as tall as Kasen. Episodes Season 1 (Please note: Every season has 14 episodes) Episode 1 - Pilot Episode 2 - Where am I? Episode 3 - The Love Triangle Episodes 4 - Twisted Episode 5 - Boy or Girl? Episode 6 - I'm Pregnant? Episode 7- Don't Count On me Episode 8 - He Died Episode 9 - Good Vibes In Highlights Episode 10 - The Fisher's Country Club Episode 11 - Trust No One Episode 12 - Friday Night Lights Episode 13- Becoming A Man Episode 14 - The Love Triangle Ends Episode 1 - Pilot Moving Uhal trucks were coming in the house nexy door. There was a big hedge in between and I was stuck there. It is always warm here, sometimes I sweat. It's Penguin City, and the warmest heatwave it ever had was -40 fahrenheit. I was sitting by the pool thinking of how I could get over the hedge. Numerous attempts were made. When You Get Over The Hedge A Girl About Your Age Looking A Very Attractive Sits On Her Patio Near The Pool With Her Sunglasses On Reading A Magazine, And She Sees You. This Is Not What It Looks Like You say. I Uhm Mean It Is Yeah, You Are Coverd In Grass, Leaves , And Twigs. Yeah I was Trying Too Err Uh, She Yells For Her Mom And You Scurry Back Over The Hedge , Getting One More Glimpse Of Her She Waves And Smiles, Her Mom Goes Back Inside.